


A Demigod's Revenge

by LillyRose123 (PenguinLover1098)



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/LillyRose123
Summary: Annabeth and Percy rescue some demigods.What they don't know is that they're all related in some way.





	

Lynn's Pov

Hi, my name is Lynn. 

My real name is Luna, but if you ever call me that, I will personally push you up against a wall and hold a knife at your throat. 

Just call me Lynn, please, for all of our sakes. 

I have shiny blond hair that sparkles whenever moonlight shines on it. I have grey eyes but they look blue because they reflect whatever color the sky is. If it's a stormy day they'll look grayer and more black. If it's a sunny day they'll look bluer. If it's raining they'll look clear.

Anyway, I live with my step mom. 

Her name is Kelly Smith. I don't have the same last name, in case you were wondering. I took my dad's last name, Hunter. I never knew my real mom - she left us when I was a baby. I never heard from her or seen any sign that she still existed. 

Actually, that's a lie. 

The gift I do have from her, she gave to my dad to give me when I was older. 

Dad says it's a dangerous weapon, but I don't know why- it's just a silver bracelet with a sparkly owl charm attached. It's exactly my size, which is weird considering my mother's never met me. 

How do I know? 

I tried it on one day when dad took my step brothers out to the mall for shopping. 

Yeah, without me. 

Does it sound like I have any money? 

Anyway, how would she know my bracelet size, or anything size? It's not like she's watching me from some mythical place, still making sure I'm okay. 

And I'm not okay- I'm at a horrible high school and I'm constantly bullied. I'm called a freak every day because I'm way smarter than the rest of my class. 

It's like my superpower or something. I have straight A's while everyone else is failing. I do have ADHD though, and dyslexia. It's a wonder how I survive.

Which brings me to today. I'm just at school, trying to do my work, when some kid walks up to me and pushes me to the ground. I was sitting next to my friend Annabeth when I stood up.

"What's your problem?" I snapped at the person. He was already logging off of my computer.

"You're smart, can't you just start over?" He asks.

"No, let me save!" I try to push past him but he's already logged off. All my work, gone.

"Annabeth," I growled. 

"I got it," she sighed. She yanked the guy up by his collar and held him to the wall. She started threatening him and cursing at him at Greek.

I didn't know how I knew it was Greek. I just knew it was.

"And if you ever even look at her again, I will have a knife at your throat. Got it?" Annabeth snarled.

"Mm-hmm," the guy said, fear in his eyes.

Annabeth waited. She didn't drop him. 

"Annabeth? What's up?"

"This guy's lying," she snarled. 

"He's just going to go back to his old ways. He doesn't believe me at all." 

She tightened her grip on his collar.

Suddenly, the door opened. I jumped, thinking it was the teacher, but it wasn't.

"Annabeth, what are you doing?! Chiron's here, he's going to see this and get us in trouble with our parents!"

I looked at the door. A boy with black hair and green eyes stood in the doorway with a shiny sword.

"Dude, that's a sword," I said.  
"No it's not. It's a pen." He said.  
"No, it's a sword. I'm bullied, not dumb."

The boy blushed and clicked his sword. It shrunk into a pen.

"We need to find the demigods and get out. It's time Annabeth. Let him go unless you want to get grounded." The boy said.

"Fine," Annabeth snarled. "You got lucky."

She dropped the guy harshly to the floor.

"You're crazy," he gasped. She was walking to the boy when she heard. She walked right over to the bully and kicked his shin.

"I heard that!" She snapped. 

The bully squeaked and curled into a ball. She grabbed my hand and ran to the boy in the doorway.

Percy's Pov

"Let's just find Marina and Aaron and get out. This place gives me the creeps."

"Me too," Luna said. Chiron had given us a list of names for demigods in different high schools that we had to rescue. Luna was one of them.

"Luna, right?" I asked.

Annabeth and Luna stopped.

"Percy. I love you, but you just made literally the biggest mistake of your life." Annabeth said. "You're such a Seaweed Brain." Annabeth pulled me close.

"What? What'd I do?"

Annabeth's POV

I wanted to pull Percy close so that he would be safe from Luna. Not just because I'd been in a fight. Not really. Partially that reason, but mostly because Luna- Lynn, was really scary when she needed to be. 

Like me.

"You called me by my real name," Lynn said. "Yes, its Luna. I'll let it go this time because you're new or whatever and I don't know you yet. How do you know Annabeth?"

Percy's Pov

"She's, uh... she's my... girlfriend."

I never actually looked at Luna's face, just her appearance. She looked like Annabeth. Same eyes and hair, different clothes. 

They could be twins.

"There's two of you," I said, pointing from Annabeth, to Lynn, to Annabeth.

"Seaweed Brain, focus!" Annabeth clapped in my face and I snapped out of it.

"Uh, right. Chiron, bully, run."

We ran down the hall and outside.


End file.
